


Andy

by MyChemicalRomance16



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalRomance16/pseuds/MyChemicalRomance16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way And Andy Biersack Ship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raggdoll_101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggdoll_101/gifts).



Andy Sat And Thought. He Had A Secret, He Had Been Keeping From The Band. He Felt Bad , Not About The Secret But That He Had Been Keeping It From The Band. He Told Them Everything , Like They Were Brothers. “Why Are You Keeping Secrets?” Andy Jumped Up And Turned To See Jinxx Standing Behind Him. “What Do You Mean?” Andy Asked Not Thinking Of What He Had Asked And This Was Jinxx. “I Know When You're Keeping Secrets Andy And You Are. Tell Me!” He Insisted. “No. I’m Not Keeping A Secret Jinxx.” He Said Nervously. “Just Tell Me!” He Wined. “I Don’t Fold As Easy As You Jinxx.” He Said. “Just Tell Me You Know I’m Going To Find Out So Just Tell Me.” He Begged. “Fine I Was Thinking Of Throwing Jack A Surprise Party.” He Said The First Thing He Thought Of. “Aww, That's Total Bullshit. Just Tell Me.” He Said. “No.” He Said Again And Again To Jinxx. Jinxx Always Could Tell When He Was Lying. Soon He Gave Into His Inseit Begging. “Fine! I’ll Tell You.” Andy Finally Said. “Yes, Now What Is It?” Jinxx Asked His Voice Full Of Excitement. “I’ve Been…” He Began. “You’ve Been…” Jinxx Said. “Seeing The Guy with The Beautiful Red Hair.” He Spat Out. “Gerard? Oh Have You? Interesting.” Jinxx Said. “This Stays Between You And Me.” Andy Said. “Oh Yeah Sure. How Long?” He Asked. “How Long What?” Andy Asked. “How Long Have You Been Sleeping With Gerard Fucking Way?” Jinxx Asked . “I’m Not Sleeping With Him.” Andy Said. Jinxx Looked At Him. “Ok Fine! One Month.” He Said Quietly. “One Fucking Month And I’m Just Finding Out Now!” He Yelled. “I Know , I Know I’m Sorry.” Andy Said. “No , No I’m Surprised I Haven't Walked In On You Two Before.” Jinxx Said. “Yeah, I’m Glad.” He Said Quickly. “Oh Are You? Why Did You Hide It?” He Asked. “We Just , I Just I Don’t Know Jinxx Just Stop Pounding Me About This Ok?” Andy Asked. “Fine I'm sure Gerard Has Already Pounded You Enough. I’ll Stop. I’m Going To Go Hang Out With Jack And Not Lie To My Friends About Hidden Relationships.” Jinxx Said. Andy Put His Head In His Hand. He Heard His Phone Buzzed. He Looked Down To See It Was Gerard. He Checked To Make Sure Jinxx Wasn’t Around. He Picked It Up And Said “Hey This Isn’t A Good Time. Yeah Fine You Can Come Over.” He Said. He Hung Up The Phone. He Put His Head On The Table. “What Am I Doing?” He Asked Himself. “What's Wrong Andy Guilty Conscious? I Hear That Comes From Lying To Friends.” Jinxx Said. “Would You Stop Sneaking Up On Me Like That? And I Already Said I Was Sorry.” Andy Said. They Heard A Knock On The Door. “Oh Who Might That Be?” Jinxx Asked Walking To The Door. “No Jinxx Don’t.” Andy Said Lifting His Head From The Table. “Why Not Andy Their Is Clearly Someone At The Door Why Not Open It.”He Said. He Opened It To See Gerard Nervously Standing Their. “Oh Gerard I Assume You're Here To Sleep With Andy. Right This Way.” He Said Bitterly Letting Him In. “I Assume He Found Out.” Gerard Said. “Yeah He Found Out.” Andy Said. “Oh You Two Act Like You Thought I Would Never Find Out! How Stupid Do You Think I Am? Not As Stupid As You Two, Andy Knows He Knows Not To Tell Me Anything Or To Trust Me I’m A Snake You May Not See It But I Know How To Rip People Apart And I Can!” Jinxx Said Out Of Anger. The Two Sat In Silence Scared To Say Anything. “I Guess I Should Go Leave You Two Alone!” Jinxx Said Walking Out. “Sorry I Screwed This Up With The Band And Stuff I Should Go.” Gerard Said Walking To The Door. “No Gerard Wait.” Andy Said Grabbing His Arm. He Lightly Kissed Him. “Ohh How Romantic.” They Heard Jinxx Say. “Come On Jinxx!” Andy Said. “Sorry You Two Are The Ones Who Are Staying In The Kitchen God I Just Came To Get A Granola Bar , But I Got So Much More.” Jinxx Laughed. “Oh My God Please Stop Jinxx.” Andy Said


End file.
